House of Hades
by TurinKuddush
Summary: My version of how the next book would go.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: HoO belongs to Rick Riordan(when I have enough money, I will buy it from him)**

**House of Hades**

**Percy's POV, Leo's POV, Jason's POV, Hazel's POV**

* * *

**Percy I**

**What does one do when they are falling** a rate of about 60 mph towards Tartarus? Scream. What did I do? Fall asleep. Seriously, even though I was literally falling to my death, which I have done numerous times, I fall asleep. I mean, that just tops my list of LAMEST THINGS DONE BY PERCY JACKSON, right before carrying a purse, no a man satchel, to Alaska. But can you blame me, I just had fought some giants and used my power to its extent, and I was more tired than when I fought the army of monsters at the battle against Kronos in New York. But still, I fell asleep.

As I was sleeping, I dreamt of this huge, dark, and empty cavern. A cold feeling shivered through my spine, and I realized that I had been here before. When I had those dreams about Kronos, I remembered. But Kronos was chopped into pieces down at Tartarus. Tartarus, I realized. I heard a booming laugh from underneath me. Cracks emerged, and I scrambled to what seemed like a safer area to stand. Young demigod, the deep male voice said, welcome to my lair. The voice was different then Kronos's voice. It sounded even more evil and ancient as dust. The voice chuckled. "What do you want?" I yelled back. Oh nothing, he replied, just wanted to give a glimpse of what to expect. Hearing that, all of a sudden I noticed that I was surrounded by armies of monsters. The Minotaur, the Laestrygonians, the Nemean Lion... and even more. There are all the monsters I have ever fought, I thought, I did a pretty good job. Almost too good, I added. Tartarus's booming voice broke me from my musings. Come young hero, he said boisterously, and prepare to die a harsh death. No thank you, I wanted to say, but Tartarus interrupted me before I could. Ah, you must leave now, he then said in a mourning voice, as if he was going to miss torturing me through dreams. My better half seeks your company, he continued, I will be waiting for you and your little girlfriend to come soon, and without further ado, the dream changed.

As my dream shifted, I found my dream self in a barren desert, and not a single living thing was around me. I was thirsty, very thirsty, as I ran around looking for water. Suddenly, among the dunes, a huge face of a woman appeared. "Gaea," I said. You are correct, my pawn. "I am not your pawn!" I screamed. You are wrong, young hero, she said, you do not understand how valuable you are to me. I noticed that her eyelids had begun to open slightly. You are correct again, she said, as if reading my mind. As soon as my eyes will open, I will bring destruction to the gods and bring victory to my children. Starting with the destruction of the camps of yours. Those foolish demigods, already pitted against each other. "That will never happen," I said, "Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, Nico, and Hazel will stop them." But you are wrong there my pawn. Here, let me give you a glimpse.

I stood at border of Camp Half-Blood. Normally I would have been happy to see camp, but instead I was horrified. The campers and the Romans were fighting against each other: phalanx versus legion, celestial bronze versus imperial gold. The Hunter of Artemis were fighting on the campers' side, and the Amazons were fighting on the Roman side. Lupa and her wolves and Chiron were nowhere to be seen. Octavian was crying orders at the Roman, as he stood at the front line of the Romans. Reyna stood with Argentum and Aurum, firm, as she scanned the scene. Please be on our side Reyna, I thought, please. I looked around to see whether the Argo II had reached Camp Half-Blood. Sadly, I saw no tell-tale sign of a head of my favorite mechanical dragon. They must have not reached here yet, I thought, they better come soon though. And my dream altered again.

This time I was in front of two massive doors that were open. It was the size of ten Mount Tamalpais stacked over each other. It was made of obsidian, had illustrations made of gold, inscriptions in silver, and there were no handles. The images were constantly changing, and I watched with horrified fascination, as they showed people dying, in famines, floods, and more disasters. The inscriptions were in Greek and Latin, and they kept on changing like the pictures. Behind the doors was plain old darkness. Coming out the door were these transparent, silver looking like objects, that were floating out from the darkness behind it. As I went closer, I realised that they were spirits, since there forms resembled that of the spirits that Nico often called, except that these spirits became more life-like as there shimmering silver forms transformed into human colors. I watched them, as they went out in single file, faces gaunt and weathered. Some of the spirits-turned-into-looking -like-humans looked at the world in amazement, as if they could believe that they were back alive. Then it dawned to me that these enormous doors were the Doors of Death. This is the Doors of Death, I thought, it will take a long time to close these. Your are correct young hero, a melodious voice of a familiar buff Cupid replied, reading my mind. "Thanatos?" I asked, as I looked wildly around for him. You are correct again, he replied again, I just wanted to give a glimpse of what you are looking for. "Well shouldn't show it from the inside?" I said, "That way I know what it looks like from Tartarus". Alas, I cannot do that for you. "Why not?" I asked again. Even a god cannot withstand the power of Tartarus. "Then how do you-", I started to ask, No time now, young hero, Thanatos said. My time is up, I did what I could, he continued, Good luck to you and your young blonde companion. Then all I say was darkness.

Anyway, while Annabeth and I were still plummeting to our death, we held on to each other for our lives. Since I fell asleep, Annabeth, her ever beautiful and stunning self, screamed in my ear to wake up, and I woke up from my pleasant dreams. Anyway, I, being the absolutely wonderful boyfriend I was, woke up to see why in the hades my girlfriend was screaming. Noticing how the ground of Tartarus was about 10 yards, and yours truly was about to crash it, I started to scream along with her, which, I think, did not bode well with her because she glared her famous I-am-going-to-kill-for-screaming-in-my-ear-cause-you-should-be-quiet. I flashed her the best charming smile I could muster, hoping that she would forgive me, because no matter how much she loved me, I did not want to do die in Annabeth's hands. That girl could kick some serious booty.

So while Annabeth and I were about to become a grease spot on the floor of Tartarus, Annabeth screamed in my ear, "Spread your arms and legs out!". I, being my smart self, screamed back, "Why in the Hades will I do that!?".

"Just do it!"

"Why?!"

"DO IT!"

"TELL ME WHY?!"

"EITHER YOU DO IT, OR IT WILL BE THE LAST TIME I WILL EVER KISS YOU!"

I, being my smart self again, did what she said. She spread her arms and legs out, too, and all went black as we crashed onto the floor of Tartarus.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided not to update, instead I will write the next book to House of Hades.


End file.
